Apple Bobbing
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE.  Bobbing for Apples is not some kids' game, but don't tell Sarah that.  J/S
1. Chapter 1

Since I haven't posted anything for _Labyrinth:__The__True__Story_, yet. I decided to be nice and give you all a nice **short** Halloween story.

As always I don't _Labyrinth_ or any of its wonderful characters, those belong to Henson.

I'll try to get into gear, blame a MMORPG that my brother found.

Since last year's story was about jack o' lanterns, I decided to do another Halloween tradition. I guess you can figure it out from the title.

So enjoy.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Children ran around in circles among the stalls. Their parents watch with smiles on their face. This year's Fall Carnival was a big success. The children, dressed in their Halloween costumes, looked for the stalls which were giving out candy. Music and the wonderful smell of food filled the cool autumn air.

A young woman with dark hair and emerald eyes watched the crowds around her. Unlike most of the adults around her, she wore a dark green ballgown with off the shoulder sleeves. She looked very much like a queen, especially since she was wearing a tiara with what looked like diamonds and emeralds and real emerald earrings. Her family was somewhere among the crowd, but she wasn't looking for them. No, this was one of the few times her friends could come to her world and blend in. So she was on the look out for them. Suddenly, she saw a large mass of orange fur.

"Ludo, over here!"

The massive form turned and smiled. "Sarwah!"

As quickly as she could, Sarah made her way to her three friends. She hugged them quickly and then glanced around her.

"What no goblins?"

Hoggle looked at his friend. "The rat is dealing with a runner. The goblins said they would come as soon as they could."

Sarah nodded. "All right. So what do you want to do first?"

Hoggle glanced at Sir Didymus. "Can we have some caramel apples, Sarah?'

Sarah smiled. "Of course, come on. I know who has the best caramel apples at the Carnival"

Sarah lead her little group towards her favorite vendor. Things could not get better. Food food, friends, and a wonderful day at the Carnival. What could be better? Well, maybe someone to share it with.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short, but it's short cause that's where this chapter will end. So review if you please. I'll begin to work on chapter 2 now.<p>

This was not betaed. So if you see anything please tell me.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. So here are the replies.

notwritten and LadyBookworm80 - Thanks for the reviews.

Ayjah – It seems you're happy. :)

Shadow Shauwna – I knew it was short, but it's the beginning. Also, I said this would be a short story. Thanks for the compliment. :)

So here is chapter 2. I'm trying to get this done before Halloween and I want to write a Power Ranger Halloween story. I'm still working on the story I mentioned in O_nce__Upon__A__Tweet_. It's about ready. So here we go.

Hope you enjoy. I'm going to try and make this funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The throne room of The Castle Beyond The Goblin City was filled with goblins. Now they weren't dancing, singing, getting drunk, or fighting. No they were just sitting around. All of them would rather be visiting the Lady and be playing around the Fall Carnival, not having to wait for a Runner.

Their king also wasn't happy. Today was Samhain, and he could enter the mortal world without any problems. This fool of a runner was taking time away from he's getting away from his subjects and watching her. The truth was the king also was wanting to go to the Fall Carnival. Oh, he wanted to see "the Lady",but for a different reason.

Glancing at the clock with mismatched eyes, he groaned. The runner was taking too long. He threw back his golden head. Why would the little fool not give up already? Without thinking, the king conjured a crystal orb into his hand and raised his head to look into it. Looking into it, he did not see the runner as he should have been watching. No, instead, the king watched as Sarah and her friends walked among the merry crowd. He would love to walk beside her as she wandered around the Carnival.

A sound came from outside the silent throne room as a exhausted boy came into the room. The king watched out of the corner as the boy walked over to the babe and picked him up. The boy then turned to face him.

"I did it. Now please send us home."

The king glared at the boy then looked back at the crystal orb in his hand. He then waved his hand and the pair were gone.

The goblins looked among themselves. Hoping they would now be able to go spend time with the Lady.

The king looked from the crystal orb to his subjects. "What you are still doing here? Well, get a move on."

The goblin quickly made their way out of the throne room. Most went Aboveground to spend time with the Lady. The rest well they did as they wished.

The king on the other hand, remained in his throne smirking at the crystal orb in this hand. "Soon, Sarah. Soon."

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short again. I'm already working on chapter 3. I've got to get in gear so that I can try to work on other Halloween story I want to do. So if you please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the replies.

Ayjah – True, but he has been. After all, he has waited five years.

Shadow Shauwna – Thanks for the compliment again. :)

LadySoy – Thanks for the review. Glad you finally decided to review.

Marauder no. Five – Thanks for the review. Here's chapter 3.

So here is chapter 3.

Please remember no beta for this. My normal beta is really busy and her cousin is in the hospital. So I'm on my own here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The four friends walked around the Carnival, each with a caramel apple in hand, looking at all the stalls of goodies. Some held people were selling things, others were games. The group stopped near the Ferris wheel.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

Hoggle looked up at her. "Don't know. We can't really ride any of the rides."

Sarah nodded. "True, but we can play some of the games."

Sir Didymus nodded. "Of course, M'lady."

Sarah smiled at her friends. Then she felt a tug on her gown. She looked down at smiled at the little beaked nosed goblin hiding halfway under the bottom of her gown.

"Well, it seems that the runner has finished."

The little goblin looked up at her and waved. "Hi, Lady."

"Hi, Squeak."

The little goblin glanced around them. "Can I have candy, Lady?"

Sarah pulled a single piece of candy out of a pocket in her gown and handed it to Squeak. He grabbed it and began to eat it, wrapper and all.

Sarah shook her head. "Did the runner get the child back, Squeak?"

Squeak nodded. "Mmmhmmm."

Sarah looked at Hoggle. "Should be careful in case he comes after you three because you came to visit me?"

Hoggle shook his head. "I doubt he'll show up. If that rat wanted to do something to us or you, he would have done it in the last five years. He isn't known for being patient."

Sir Didymus moved closer to Sarah. "I agree with Sir Hoggle, M'lady. If the king wished to get revenge on us or you, he would have done so before now."

Sarah took a deep breath. She was glad her friends believed that their king wouldn't do anything, but she could not ignore a feeling of being watched.

Squeak pulled on her gown. "I don't think King want revenge, Lady. When he watching you, he happy and not kick us so much."

Sarah gave a weak smile. Great, he has been watching her. Just want she wanted to know. "All right. So what game do you want to play first?"

The four looked at her.

Sarah sighed. "How about a cakewalk?"

The others looked at each and Hoggle nodded. "That will work and no matter who wins we all get to eat the cake."

Sarah laughed. "Like always. Come on. I saw one on our way here."

The little group walked back a few stalls to an somewhat opened area where there were square pieces of numbered cardboard on the ground in a circle. On a table near by was dozens of baked goods. Two gray haired ladies stood taking tickets. One looked up and smiled at Sarah.

"So there you are. Well, we have enough room left for you and these guys."

"Hi, Mrs. Guin."

The older woman nodded. "Well, come on, Sugar. Give me the tickets and get into place."

Sarah handed her enough tickets for her and the other four to play. As each of their group got onto a numbered square, she notice Mrs. Guin taking the ticket of a man with golden hair. He turned to face her, and Sarah almost froze. He was here. He glance at the other who had yet to notice him. Sarah turned away and waited for the music to begin. Thank goodness Hoggle was behind her, and he couldn't get that spot. Once the music began, the players walked around the circle waiting for the music to stop. When after a few moments the music stopped, the players stood on their square. Then they waited for Mrs. Guin to draw out the number.

"All right, Sugars. The winner is …..number 13. Who''s number 13?"

The players moved off of their squares and looked at their numbers.

Sarah almost groaned. "It's me."

Mrs. Guin came over to be sure and smiled. "Well, it is. So go pick your prize."

Sarah walked over, being sure not to go anywhere near HIM, and picked something that everyone would like and gestured for them to follow her. She noticed as Hoggle glanced around him and then quickly make his way to her side.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but come on. I'm pretty sure I know where the other goblins are hiding," she gestured toward the cake in her hands, "and this should be enough to feed us all for awhile."

Hoggle nodded. "Lead the way."

The others quickly made their way to Sarah, and she lead them towards a darkened corner of the Carnival, where normally the other goblins waited for their yearly cake. None of the little hurrying group noticed the man, the King, smirking at Sarah's back, as he followed behind them.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter is longer than the others, but it's still sorta short. I used my aunt as inspiration for Mrs. Guin. This is the same aunt who in July lost her husband, so it sorta felt right for me to include her some how.<p>

So Jareth and Sarah are about to really meet. Wonder what's going to happen? Cause I don't know they haven't told me yet. Lol.

I hopefully explained a cakewalk for those who don't know what they are. Some of what I read said they are really a Southern thing. It's sorta a mix of a raffle and musical chairs.

So if you please review.

CL


	4. Chapter 4

Replies to the reviews for Chapter 3.

Marauder no. Five - Thanks for the review. I found your review after I had orginally uploaded this chapter, but I add it and reloaded the chapter. Hope that makes you happy.

wishfullliving89 – Thanks for the review. I really don't think any of the story really has been funny. Well, maybe stuff with Squeak, but that's what the goblins are for.

Chainsaws4life – Thanks for the review. I'm trying to update at least once a day.

FashionAvenue – Even the best authors have someone else look at their work and even then there are mistakes in the books published. I know I've noticed in a few of the books I've read. I may be a beta, but I'm not perfect. Who is? I've gone to your profile. You say your a harsh reviewer, well let me remind you that this is fan fiction. It doesn't matter how good or bad you are we do this because we love the fandom and writing. I won't review your story. No, I'll post my reply here on my own story as well as send it to you. About the spelling, I have never been good at spelling. I've always had problems. I do my best to catch misspelling, but I don't catch them all. Like I said who is perfect. As always your are allowed your opinion, but I love writing and I plan to continue. I thank you for your review.

Severus-Snape-Forever-Young – Thanks for the review. :)

Ayjah – Yeap, he is.

Shadow Shauwna – Thanks for the vote of confidence. :) Your review made me really happy after reading another review. I think you can guess which one. Don't forget that there hasn't been any bobbing for apples yet.

As the saying goes, "you can't please everyone all the time," but I like to think I've pleased a good bit of people. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, of course.

I changed this from a humor story. I can't really write it. If I feel that the story calls for something funny, I'll add it, but this isn't going to be a really funny story.

So here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A large group of chocolate cake belly filled goblins hid in the shadows, just out of sight. Sarah sat on a crate and smiled at the rather large group of goblins around her, most on their backs.

"It was that good, huh?"

Groaning, Squeak raised his little head from the ground. "Much better than last year's, Lady."

Hoggle sat up. "Did you hear that?"

Sarah looked around, trying not to show her fear. "Hear what?"

Slowly, Sir Didymus stood up. "Someone is coming."

As quickly as they could, which wasn't really fast since they all had bloated bellies, the goblins, all but Squeak, disappeared. Sarah stood up, ready to face whom ever was coming towards them.

Taking an involuntary step back, Sarah watched as a man in tight dark jeans and a black shirt with wild golden hair walked into view. Vaguely in the back of her mind, a memory from five years ago began to appear.

"_You're him, aren't you? Your the Goblin King."_

Walking further into the shadows, he smirked. "Hello, Sarah."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus quickly got between their friend and king. The King's face went blank at the sight.

"Now is this any way to greet your sovereign?"

Sir Didymus drew his sword. "I refuse to allow thee to harm her."

The King cracked a slight smile. "I don't plan to harm her at all, Sir Didymus." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "I only wish to talk."

Hoggle remained in place, although he was visibly shaking from fear. "I doubt she wants to talk to ya."

Smirking again, the King moved closer to Sarah. "Oh, really, Hogsbrain. I doubt you know everything that transpired between Sarah and I."

Hoggle glanced back at Sarah. "I may not, but I'm not going to let you any where near her." Sir Didymus nodded in agreement.

He looked at Sarah. "Always with your protectors, I see."

Sarah glanced into the deeper shadows, hoping Ludo would do something soon, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Damn, he had to know then. He had to know about the dreams she had been having. That had to be the reason he was here now. Well, the fact it was Halloween was also a reason, but the dreams had to be why, after all these years, he was making an appearance.

He moved closer. "I take it they don't know what exactly has been going on. Do they, Sarah?"

Suddenly, a roar filled the air. Groaning, the King moved back as a group of rocks began to move towards him.

"Call him off, Sarah. I haven't done anything to cause him to call the rocks."

Sarah glared at him. "Not today you mean."

Frowning slightly, he moved further back. "I'll remind you once again. Everything I've done I've done because you asked it of me." He stood as he entered into the sunlight. "You asked for an adventure, and I gave it to you."

"Stop. Just leave. I know you can come to this realm because it is Samhain, but just stay away from me. You have no power over me."

Smirking, he moved closer again. "I beg to differ, Sarah. If I didn't, then why are you having those dreams."

A larger large rock rolled into view and lined itself up to roll towards the Goblin King. He looked at the massive boulder.

"We are not finished, Sarah. I could always make your friends leave."

Anger floated off of Sarah as she stepped towards him. "Leave them alone."

Conjuring a crystal orb, he smirked. "Now, Sarah, I am still their ruler. I can do what ever I want with them."

"No, you can not. I once said my kingdom is as great as yours. I claim them as subjects of my kingdom."

"What kingdom, Sarah? Your bedroom?"

"Why you... ," Sarah moved closer again.

"I offered you a kingdom once, Sarah. You refused my offer."

"You only offered me my dreams. I don't need you to get my dreams."

He glanced at the crystal orb in his hand. "Oh, but I know your dreams, Sarah, and you do need me to get them." Tossing the crystal orb towards her, He turned away. "I will see you later, Sarah. I don't plan to return till midnight."

Watching him walk away, Sarah took a deep breath. Damn, this wasn't good, but she refused to allow him to threaten her friends. Even if he was their king. No one would ever hurt her friends, not if she could help it. She looked at her friends.

"So what now?"

Hoggle turned to face her. "We watch ourselves for the rest of the day, Sarah."

Sir Didymus nodded and replaced his sword. "Yes, thou must be very careful until Samhain is over."

Sighing, Sarah looked back at Ludo. "You can call the rocks off, Ludo. He's gone."

The massive creature walked into view. "Okay, Sawah."

Trying to collect herself, she smiled at her friends. "Come on, the day's still young and we haven't bobbed for apples yet."

Sir Didymus glanced around them. "As you wish, M'lady."

Slowly, Sarah lead the group towards where she hoped a bobbing for apples game was set up. Neither her nor her friends, including Squeak, didn't notice the white golden barn owl following them.

* * *

><p>There ya'll go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to begin working on chapter 5 almost as soon as this is posted. I'll try to have it ready tomorrow.<p>

So if you please, review.

CL


	5. Chapter 5

Now for the replies to reviews from Chapter 4.

wishfulliving89 - Here you go. Saw your review after I had done the first upload, but I added this afterwards. Thanks for the review.

Marauder no. Five – Thanks for the review. Normally, I would try for longer chapters, but these just end where I feel they should.

Ayjah – I purposely didn't remind anyone about him cause I wanted y'all to forget about him. Made it more fun didn't it? Thanks for the review.

Shadow Shauwna – Thanks again. FashionAvenue's review really came out of nowhere, but I'm trying to take the high road with him/her. About my Power Rangers story. I've already posted the first chapter. I'm working to fix the wrong created by the writers of the show. I have to get Tommy and Kimberly back together. :)

I should have said this with the last chapter, but I'm saying it now. Please don't go to FashionAvenue's profile and give his/her only story a bad review just because of what he/she said. He/she is allowed his/her opinion. I am a good writer, and I've got the reviews to prove it.

Now to chapter 5. Finally, we get to what the title is about. I'm going to give you y'all a little history lesson as you read. I'll explain the history of apple bobbing, sorta like what I did last year.

So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Flying silently, he followed after Sarah, in his owl form. So she was looking for an apple bobbing peddler. Did she know the real reason for the game or did she truly think it was only a child's game?

Smirking inside his owl form, the King continued to fly above her. By now she and the others had forgotten about the crystal orb he had tossed towards her. At the moment, none could see what he had done, and of course, that was his plan. So she had not told her friends about her latest dreams nor what had happened after she had left them in the throne room five years ago.

Once he had offered more than she realized, and now he would offer it all to her again. Also, no longer could she hid from him.

He landed on the arm of a lamp post and looked at the Carnival below him. Oh, he would of course use everything he could to his advantage, including apple bobbing.

With a flap of his wings, the King floated to the ground, where he transformed back into his human form. Slowly, he continued to follow them. Sarah would realize today that she belonged with him in his kingdom and not here is this dismal world.

XOXOX

Sarah walked down yet another row of stalls. Where was a bobbing for apples game? There were normally at least five in the entire carnival each year, but this year there seemed to be none in all. Her friends followed closely behind her. Squeak rested on Ludo shoulder.

"Lady, I don't see one."

Sarah turned her head towards the little goblin. "I know, Squeak. Something is up. Normally, I would have seen at least one by now."

Hoggle groaned. "There has to be at least one."

Continuing onward, the little party continued to be on the look for the game. After a few more minutes, Sarah stopped and leaned against one of the many lamp post around.

"I don't get it. There has to be at least one. It's never been this hard to find one before."

Sarah glanced down yet another row of stalls and groaned. Pointing down the row, Sarah moved away from the lamp post. "Finally, there's one over there."

Hoggle looked to where she was pointing. "Well, wouldn't you know. It was in the one row we hadn't gone on yet."

Sir Didymus nodded. "Well, shall we proceed, M'lady?"

Sarah glanced around her. "No sign of him. So why not?" She pulled out her remaining tickets. "Who wants to play?"

Squeak began to squeal. "Me wants to, Lady. Me like trying to bite apples."

Sarah smiled. "Okay, that's one. I've got enough for three, I think. Do you want to play, Hoggle?"

Hoggle shook his head. "I don't want to get wet."

Sarah gestured towards Sir Didymus and Ludo. "What about you two?"

Sir Didymus sighed. "I am sorry, M'lady, but I agree with Sir Hoggle. I don't really wish to get wet."

"Ludo no get wet."

"It's all right." She smiled softly at them and then looked at Squeak. "All right, so it's just us two, Squeak."

The little goblin began to bounce on Ludo shoulder. "Me happy. Can we go now?"

Laughing, Sarah gently lifted the little goblin and place him on the ground. "Of course." She looked at the other three. "Do want to watch or do you just want to stay here?"

Hoggle looked at Sir Didymus and then turned to face her. "We're not leaving you alone to deal with that rat alone."

Sir Didymus nodded. "Sir Hoggle is correct. We can not allow the King to harm thee."

Sarah glanced around them. "All right, but don't look too threatening. We don't want to draw too much attention."

"Of course, M'lady."

"Just be careful, Sarah."

"I will." Sarah nodded and took hold of Squeak's little hand. "So off we go."

Sarah lead her little group over to the stall. All ready, there were two children playing the game. After they had tried for about five minutes, both girls gave up and went on their way. Sarah and Squeak paid the older gentleman standing by the prizes their tickets and began to try and catch one of the apples in the large water filled barrel.

Smiling, Sarah listened as Squeak tried to catch one of the apples with his mouth. He might be failing at it, but he was laughing and seemed to been having fun. She was looking at the apples before her. Most had stems, which was a good thing. Sarah waited till a stem appear in the air and then pounced.

Sarah raised her head with the stem of the apple in her mouth. Standing up, she placed a hand on the apple and let it drop from her mouth. Glancing, at the man she held out the apple.

"I won."

The man nodded and handed her a peeling knife. "Now carefully peel the apple."

Sarah shrugged and took the knife. As she began to peel the apple, Squeak looked at the man and slowly backed away. Once she held the peel in her hand, she handed back the knife.

"Now pass the peel three times, east to west, around your head. Then toss it over your shoulder."

Sarah did as he said, and then turned to face the peel on the ground. "Why do that?"

She didn't see the smirk on his face. "It should have fallen to the ground in the shape of the first letter in your true love's name."

Sarah looked down at the bright red peel against the ground. As plain as day, a J looked back at her. Suddenly, she realized that all had gone silent. Slowly, she turned to face the man. Sarah stood in shock as she watched the older man transform into the Goblin King. Quickly, she looked around her. Everyone was frozen in place, even her friends.

"Now what do we have here." He walked around her and looked at the peel. "I do believe that's a sign, Sarah."

Regaining her senses, Sarah began to walk away. "Stay away from me."

He smirked at her. "Sarah, we need to talk."

She continued to walk away from him until her back met the back wall of another stall. "There is nothing to talk about."

The King strolled towards her. "I beg to differ. We have much to talk about Sarah. And now we have the time. I will restore everything once you have listened to everything I have to say."

Sarah glanced around her. She really didn't have a choice, but she had to try something. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

He stopped about two feet away from her. "It's simple, Sarah. I'm the only one who can help you live the dreams that you've been having, since they have to do with me."

"Stay out of my head."

"Oh, no, Precious. You see I have much the same dreams. I've waited for you to mature, but you still don't really understand what I offered you, do you?"

"You wanted me to take my dreams and leave Toby."

He shook his head. "No, Sarah. You won once you entered the Castle. I asked you to marry me, Precious. To be my wife, my queen."

Sarah screamed, "You're lying!"

"I'm not, Sarah. Think about it. Were you ever in any real danger?"

"The cleaners. What about them?"

The King smirked. "They would never had reached you. There was never a time that you were in danger. I'm surprised that Sir Didymus hasn't figured out what is going on."

"Please just leave me alone."

He walked closer to her. "You don't want me to leave, Sarah. You scream for me not to leave in your dreams. You are not happy here. You've tried for the last five years to fit in, but you never will. You don't belong here, Sarah." He walked towards her and stopped barely a foot from her and raised his arms to either side of her. "You belong in my kingdom. I know you've been to visit a few times, Sarah. You know you feel more at home there than here."

"You have no power over me."

The King smiled slightly. "Oh, I do, Sarah." He bent closer and met her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Well, hope that gets you all happy. I'm going to try and get chapter 6 up tomorrow. I want to finish this before the weekend. I don't get the computer really on the weekend so I won't be able to update really then.<p>

So if you please review.


	6. Chapter 6

So now to the replies to the reviews for Chapter 5.

wishfulliving89 – Yeah, got a younger brother, but the fact is we have two computers, but one is really slow. So we're all on one computer. And he has a laptop, but it has the same problem, too slow.

Ayjah – It's always fun to put her in a corner and have Jareth have his way. Thanks for the review.

notwritten – Thanks for the review. I'm not listening to him/her, and I'm done.

Lady Soy – But of course. Have I really written Sarah any other way? I just throw different things at her. Thanks for the review.

Celia Equus – Thanks for the review. Hope this is quick enough.

Shadow Shauwna – Thanks again. Yes, I did notice that you review. I'll reply for it there, not here.

Well, it seems quite a few liked the last chapter. I feel this is almost finished. It won't have a definite ending. I'm thinking I'll finish it with some other holiday sequels. I also need to get my but in gear and get chapter 2 of Reuniting up. Now we continue. Hehe.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

He was kissing her. The Goblin King was kissing her. Part of her wanted to dance, while the other was wondering why she wasn't stopping him. Her eyes fluttered shut. His lips tingled against hers quite merrily. She could almost moan in pleasure. Her first kiss was turning out to be better than she had imagined it to be, but in a way he had forced it. Hell, he had forced it on her.

Slowly, the Goblin King pulled away and looked at her with his mismatched eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't dreamt of that, Sarah?"

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes, emerald to blue. "Does not matter. You can't force a kiss on me."

"Oh, but you enjoyed it."

Sarah shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Sighing, he lowered his head somewhat. "I've done everything you've asked of me. Sarah, do you remember the story from your little read book?"

"Of course, I do."

He raised his head and looked at her. "Then you should remember "what no one knew...""

Sarah's eyes widened in shock as her mind finished the line, "is the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl."

The King gave a half smile. "See you did forget something."

"It's not true!"

Moving even more closer, he smirked. "Oh, it isn't."

"You don't have to love someone to kiss them."

"True, but I do love you, Sarah."

"If you did, you wouldn't ..."

"What? I've told you already. Everything I've done I've done for you. You asked and I gave. What more could I do, Sarah?"

Sarah glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "You could have done something in the past five years! And how do I know you aren't doing all this just to gain revenge against me?"

Sighing, he lowered his arms. "I've allowed you your friends. I could have refused to allow them to continue to see them, but I didn't. Isn't the fact that you are closest to other worldly creatures should be enough to prove to you that you don't belong here, Sarah."

Sarah moved off the wall. "This is my home."

"This is your prison, but let's put that down for a moment. I've waited this long. I can wait a bit more."

Sarah sighed. "Fine, what else do you want?"

"I would like permission to court you."

Sarah moved back against the wall. "Court me? You mean date me?"

"I believe that's what is called now. So yes, I would like to date you."

"Are you serious? I'm just me. I'm in no way important enough for you to even pay attention to."

"Yes, I am serious, Sarah. You have no idea how wonder, how special, you are."

"I'm just an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."

He smirked slightly. "You are far from ordinary, and last time I checked, Toby is no longer a baby."

"I'm a nobody."

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Lady of the Labyrinth. I'm surprised Sir Didymus didn't tell you. He would know all of this. You are the first to solve the Labyrinth in a long time, Sarah. That makes you a very important person, Sarah."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"No, but you have played tricks on me before."

"I promise no tricks this time."

"That's not enough."

Sighing, he gestured towards Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. "Then I'll have Sir Didymus explain that I keep my promises."

Sarah glanced over and watched as Sir Didymus shook and then quickly moved to stand in front of her.

"Stay back, M'liege. I will defend her."

"Come down, Sir Didymus. I believe we have come to agreement."

Sir Didymus looked from Sarah to his king. "M'lady, is this true."

"To a point." Sarah looked down at her friend. "Sir Didymus, does he keep his promises?"

"I've never known him not to, M'lady. I've known him his entire life."

Jareth nodded. "See. So I promise no tricks. I'll be honest."

Sarah glanced at Sir Didymus. "Well?"

"He'll keep it, M'lady."

"All right, now what?"

"Would you allow me to spend the rest of the day with you and your friends? We'll discuss the rules of our courting as we go, but I promise to send some sort of message before I appear."

"Wait, you can only come over when the veil is thin."

"It does make it easier, but I can come to this world at anytime. That is one of the perks of being Goblin King."

Sarah glanced around her. "So ah when are you going to unfreeze everyone?"

"In a moment. So may I accompany you today?"

Sarah glanced at Sir Didymus. "No more freezing anyone unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Of course."

Sighing, Sarah looked at him. "All right, Your Majesty."

He smiled. "First, my name is Jareth, Sarah. Please call me that."

"K. Jareth, now please undo what ever you did."

Jareth nodded. "As you wish, M'lady." He gestured with his hand and the world came back to life. He glanced at Hoggle. "Now, where to first, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced at Hoggle and watched as he and Ludo came rushing over to her. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Now review if you please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Replies to reviews for Chapter 6.

DragonRose4 – Thanks for the review. I'll think about it. Yes, you're wording may flow better, but I wanted it to focus more on the fact he is re offering it to her. The hiding part really is like an after thought.

wishfulliving89 – Here it is. Thanks for the review.

Ayjah – That's what the other stories are for. Thanks for the review.

notwritten – Thanks for the review.

Shadow Shauwna – Thanks again. :)

Celia Equus – Who said there isn't? Sorry, there won't be one. I'm basing the Carnival on a Festival that we have in my city that is pretty much just one day. So all the ride are quick and easy to set up and to take down. Lol. I just realized that I have as a fave, small world.

stephbee – Lol. I don't know how you did it. You gave me two reviews for the same chapter. Anyway, thanks for them. The plan is maybe a holiday trilogy. Do a Thanksgiving story and Christmas story to follow this one.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hoggle stopped before Jareth and Sarah. Looking, between them and Sir Didymus, Hoggle began to shake.

"What's going on here?"

Sir Didymus smiled. "Lady Sarah has agreed to allow King Jareth to court her."

Hoggle looked at Sarah, pleading. "Sarah?"

Sarah couldn't look at him. She glanced over Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth smirked and turned to face the hobgoblin. "What's it to you, Hoghead?"

Sighing, Sarah looked at Jareth. "Don't. We don't need you two to start a war."

Jareth faced her. "There won't be a war, Precious. I would just throw him in the Bog."

Smirking, he turned his back to most of her friends. "I am their king, Sarah. I can do as I see fit to punish them. If that means the Bog, then the Bog it is."

"He's just trying to protect me."

"What do you need protection from, Sarah? Me?"

"Stop it. I don't trust you. I know he doesn't, and so we'll be on our guard, at least for now."

Jareth's hands turned into fist. "I've already made a promise of no tricks, Sarah. You trusted Sir Didymus when he said I would keep it."

Sir Didymus moved from in between them. "Would you trust yourself if you were in her shoes, M'liege?"

Jareth laughed. "No, I wouldn't, Sir Didymus. Good point." Jareth looked over his shoulder. "I won't throw him in the Bog for that, but I will punish him if he continues."

Sarah glanced around Jareth and looked at Hoggle. "Think you can do that?"

Hoggle looked from her to Jareth, sighing. "I don't have much of a choice."

Jareth turned back towards him. "True, you don't."

Sarah walked out from behind Jareth. "Stop it. You have to at least try to get along with my friends."

Jareth turned slightly to face her. "And if I don't?"

"Then forget it."

Jareth nodded. "All right, I will try to get along with your friends." He glanced around them. "Now, you did not say where you would like to go, Sarah."

Sarah glanced at Hoggle. "I don't really know. We've done almost everything that we normally do." She turned to Sir Didymus and the others. "What do you all want to do?"

"I didn't ask them, Sarah. I asked you."

Sarah glared at him. "Well, I'm asking them."

Sir Didymus sighed. "M'lady, may I suggest that we leave the Carnival and go out into the Park, away from the crowds."

Sarah nodded. "Good idea, Sir Didymus."

Jareth sighed. "Very well. Lead the way, Sarah."

Sarah picked her gown up slightly and began to lead the group out of the Carnival and out to the part of the Park that wasn't being used. Jareth slowed behind her, daring any one else to get between him and Sarah.

For the rest of the day, the group remained outside of the Carnival. As the sun began to set, Jareth lead Sarah away from the others to a familiar place in the Park, the bridge over the little stream.

Sarah rested her crossed arms on the railing and looked down into the stream. "Well, I have a feeling that today hasn't gone as you had planned."

Sighing, Jareth walked to her side and did much the same. "True, but today has been fun."

Glancing around, Sarah stood up somewhat. "Where did everyone go?"

"I sent them back."

"That was not part of the deal."

Jareth gently took hold of Sarah's hand. "It might not be, but we do need some time alone."

"We already had that."

"I mean alone. Not frozen time."

"Sounds the same to me."

Jareth laughed slightly. "To you. If I am courting you, then we should spend some time alone."

Sighing, Sarah looked back down at the water. "True, but let me say goodbye first."

"I'll remember that."

Sarah glanced over at him. "So when exactly do you have to leave?"

"Technically, I have to return before midnight, but I doubt you would allow me to stay that late."

"You got that right." She glanced at the clock over the trees. "I need to go. I'm supposed to meet my family in about five minutes."

Jareth nodded. "Very well." Using the hand he held, He gently pulled Sarah to face him. Then he bent down and kissed the hand in his. As he stood up, Jareth smiled. "I will send word when we shall what is the world go on a "date"."

"All right."

Slowly he released her hand. "Till we meet again, Sarah."

Sarah watched as Jareth slowly disappeared in front of her. After shaking her head, she made her way to where she had promised to meet her family. All the time wondering why exactly when he touched her skin to skin it tingled. As she saw her family waiting for her, she smiled as she thought about what he would come up with for a date. After all, this is the Goblin King.

When Toby saw, he began to run towards her. "Sarah!"

Sarah knelled down and hugged her little brother. "Did you have fun, Toby?"

"Yeap. I won a goldfish."

"That's wonderful."

"Mom's not happy."

"Don't worry. We'll go get everything that your fish will need."

"K."

The two siblings walked back towards the boy's parents. Sarah glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the golden white barn owl she saw sitting on a lamp post. Maybe it was worth it, but with all things time would tell.

* * *

><p>Well, it's finished. Took me a week to get it. Seven chapters, a chapter a day. So now it's over. I'll try to get to work on Thanksgiving story soon, but want to get chapter 2 done for Reuniting first.<p>

Now review for the last time. If you review after the story is finished, I will reply by PM. So that all reviews for the chapter.

CL


End file.
